


Not a Fairytale

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love story is no fairytale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> One Million Words 100 in 100 prompt "fairytale"

Theirs is not a love story to write fairytales about. 

It began during the apocalypse, survived jail, a psych ward, his death, resurrection and most notably the short-lived reconciliation of his marriage when his soul was being taken over. 

That's without the age difference, the fact that he's a cop so they've been on opposite sides of the law. 

Yet here they are. 

As Jenny sleeps on his chest, Frank tightens his hold on her and smiles, knowing that this is exactly where he should be. 

After all, it doesn't have to be a fairytale to have a happy ending.


End file.
